


A Bad Dream

by BookwormByNight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Family, Flash Fic, Gen, Nightmares, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormByNight/pseuds/BookwormByNight
Summary: During her sixth year's Christmas break, Ginny Weasley learns something terrible concerning the wizarding world's Golden Trio. Good thing it was just a dream!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley (mentioned)
Kudos: 5





	A Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t my best work ever, but I wrote it for a Wattpad writing contest a couple years ago in like twenty minutes, so really, how good can it be?
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

_ Ginny awoke with a start. Something seemed off. _

_ She brushed her freckled fingers through her tangled hair in order to make it appear a little more neat when she went down to breakfast. Rubbing her eyes and yawning, she padded her way down the stairs to her family. It was Christmas break, so the floor was a bit chilly. She picked up her pace, eager to sit at the table. _

_ She noticed that everyone in her family, excluding Ron, was present at the table. The atmosphere was heavy. _

_ Wait, that wasn’t right.. Bill should be in Egypt, Charlie in Romania. Fred and George were supposed to be running their jokeshop, and Percy… _

_ She didn’t know the last time she had seen Percy. _

_ “Mum, Dad? What’s going on? Why is Percy here? Is everything okay?” she asked, worriedly. Mrs. Weasley looked up tearfully, nudging her husband to explain.  _

_ Before Mr. Weasley even had the chance to open his mouth, though, Percy spoke up instead. There was an obvious anger in his voice, with a slight hint of regret lying underneath, when he said those horrible three words. “They killed them.” _

_ “Who?” Ginny pried, fearing the worst. _

_ “You-know-who and the ministry,” Fred choked. _

_ “They killed our brother, and his friends.” _

_ At that moment, Ginny’s world shattered. Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Dead. They probably didn’t have an easy death, either. Oh merlin, her older brother, the love of her life, and her best friend had been captured by Voldemort! Dead! They had been her last hope! _

_ Ginny hadn’t realised she had fallen to the floor on her knees, tears sliding down her face. _

_ “I-it isn’t true, is it?” she asked, hopefully. Her voice shook nonetheless. _

_ Her brothers and mother nodded that it was. Her father held up the news article. At the sight, Ginny shrieked in anguish. _

_ “ _ Love, what’s wrong _?” a distorted voice sounded in her head. Ginny shook her head, hot tears still flowed freely. _

_ “ _ Come on, dear, wake up. You’re okay, come on _.” _

_ Ginny felt her shoulder being shaken, which couldn’t be possible-- there was no one next to her. _

_ “ _ Please, love, it’s alright. Just wake up _.” _

_ A… dream? _

Ginny awoke with a start. She noticed that her face felt very wet, and her mother was standing over with a concerned expression on her face.

“Ron... Is he dead?” she croaked.

Mrs. Weasley’s expression turned to a comforting one. “No, of course not, dear. We would have heard about it. You were having a nightmare.”

Ginny nodded her head absentmindedly, still attempting to regain her bearings.

“It’s Christmas break, sweetheart. You should be happy. Go back to sleep, now.”

Ginny nodded her head again, and went to lie back down. Then, she noticed tears in her mother’s eyes.


End file.
